eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4742 (7 November 2013)
Bianca introduces a stunned Carol and David to Terry Spraggan, her boyfriend. Unbeknownst to them, Terry’s two children are waiting outside with a taxi full of luggage, cross-examining a policeman about the crime scene at No 27. Bianca’s upset by Carol’s less than enthusiastic welcome. In the café, Morgan tells Liam, Tiffany and Whitney that Bianca’s back. Bianca’s stunned to learn of Alice’s arrest. The Butcher kids rush home - a fight immediately ensues with the Spraggan children over Tiffany’s demon mask. Terry breaks up the scrap and introduces his son and daughter, TJ and Rosie. Carol tells David now that Bianca’s back he should do what he came here for, then go. Bianca holds a family conference explaining that Terry, Rosie and TJ are moving in; the kids are unimpressed. Terry is cross-examined by David and Masood about ex-girlfriends. Bianca explains Terry’s landlord threw him out. Carol chides Bianca – she was supposed to be bettering herself on her course but instead she’s come back with a fancy man. Bianca’s downcast and seeks solace in Terry’s taxi. Terry comforts Bianca. Later in the Vic, David gives Bianca an envelope of cash but she insists it’s too late to make amends. Bianca’s convinced David’s only returned for Carol and tells him to leave. Back home, Bianca intervenes as the Butcher and Spraggan kids argue, orders them to make it work as a family, and takes them to see the fireworks on the Square. Terry tells Tiffany about his third date with Bianca. Tiffany says Bianca reminds her of David. Later, Bianca finds David with his bags packed, ostensibly about to leave. Relenting, Bianca admits that she wants David to stay and be a dad and granddad, but he must lay off Terry and never hurt Carol again. Janine’s allowed back into No 27 by her family liaison officer. She opens her front door, but can’t bring herself to go inside. Joey leaves Janine a frantic voicemail about Alice and smashes Michael’s scotch glass. Joey tells Kat that Alice claims she only stabbed Michael once to protect Janine. Kat helps Joey clear out Michael’s belongings. Joey insists Janine will help Alice but Kat isn’t so sure. Later, to Joey’s fury, Janine claims when she visited Alice in prison she seemed unstable - there’s nothing she can do to help. Later, Janine re-enters her house. She’s spooked to find Joey waiting with all of Michael’s possessions. Joey warns Janine if he discovers she’s lying about Alice, she’ll pay. Lauren receives a prison visiting order from Max, which she conceals from Abi, Kirsty and Cora. She worries on receiving a final demand electricity bill. Abi’s dismayed when the power goes off and her laptop dies. Lauren’s relieved they’ve just blown a fuse but when the power comes back on Abi’s lost her college assignment on her laptop. Abi argues with Lauren about whether Max is innocent. Lauren visits Max in prison, insisting they need him. To her dismay, Max wants Lauren to prepare for him to be found guilty. Lauren’s cheered when she gets a text message from Jake - ‘Be strong’. Roxy commends Kat for suggesting holding the Vic fireworks display in Michael’s memory. Kat explains that she’s going to have a quiet night in for Tommy’s sake. Later, in a secluded part of the Square gardens, Alfie lets off a single firework for Tommy and Kat to say goodbye to Michael. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes